home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 679 (7 Jan 1991)
Synopsis Karen is furious at what has happened tonight and lashes out at Sophie. She knows now why Haydn has been avoiding her. She's also furious that Sophie has been cheating on her brother. Sophie's reeling from the events of the night too and tells Karen she won't go near Haydn again. Bobby has made it to hospital. She's rushed away, leaving a distraught Donald in her wake. Meanwhile, Pippa and Michael are starting to talk about their pasts. He admits he was very much in love with his ex-wife Cynthia at the start. Pippa reminisces about Tom before correcting herself and saying that she needs to learn to let go. Michael asks her to tell him about Tom and how they got together. Karen finds Haydn outside the Surf Club. She's angry at what he did to Blake and upset that he two-timed her. Even though it's be quite a stretch of the imagination to think there was every anything between them. Haydn is afraid she'll tell Blake. Pippa's starting to ramble and Michael thinks it's because she's avoiding answering the question he asked 20 minutes before that. Just as she's about to answer his question about whether there's going to be an "us", the phone rings. It's Donald from the hospital. He's very upset at what has happened and he would like Pippa to come to the hospital. Haydn and Sophie meet again. Haydn asks her straight up why is she with Blake and why is she so uptight. She doesn't really have an answer to either. A doctor comes out to talk to Donald and Pippa. Bobby's very weak and sedated and she has lost her baby. She doesn't know it's gone yet. Donald says he'll tell her when she wakes (in several hours time) and asks Pippa to leave him. He stays the night in the hospital. Sophie is up early because she didn't sleep well. Haydn comes into the house to talk to her (he hasn't slept well either) and tries to find out if last night meant anything to her. Again, she doesn't give him a convincing answer as to why she's with Blake. Alf is sitting beside Donald when he wakes up from a brief sleep. Alf says it reminds him of when Roo had her baby prematurely. He also says to Don that a good thing about getting to be a bit long in the tooth is that there aren't many things you haven't been through before and that there is light at the end of the tunnel. Michael pops in to see Pippa and to ask about Bobby. She mentions the interrupted conversation they'd been having the night before. She tell him she'd be very happy to spend some more time with him. They agree to take things slowly. The fallout from the previous night at the Surf Club is continuing in the diner. Things are frosty between Karen and Sophie. Blake has noticed his sister and girlfriend acting funny too. Bobby is now awake in the hospital so Donald prepares to go in and tell her the bad news. When she's told that the little one didn't make it, she says she knew and starts to cry. Cast *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson Guest Cast *Doctor - Craig Eliot *Nurse - Helen McLean - * Writer - Sean Nash * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 678 (29 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 680 (8 Jan 1991) Notes *Michael and Haydn Ross were added to the opening credits. *Steven Matheson and Grant Mitchell were removed from the opening credits. Category:1991 episodes. Category:Season Opener Episodes